bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Keiichi Kuchiki/History
Keiichi was born to the noble Kuchiki House to former Kenpachi Roy Kuchiki. His mother, Mion Kuchiki, died giving birth to both him and his twin sister, Shion Kuchiki, so his father raised him. Keiichi was raised in a very harsh enviroment for much of his life. Due to his father being a Kenpachi, he was taught solely how to fight using his sword and brute strength, and never taught standard disciplines of the Shinigami, such as honor, loyalty, or even how to properly utilize Zanjutsu and Kendo, which is shunned and seen as disgraceful as a Shinigami; he was only taught the bare basics in case he was in a tight position. His father was planning on raising him to be the next Kenpachi, but was killed in battle suddenly, so the position went to someone else instead, because Keiichi had yet to learn Bankai at the time. During his childhood and teen years, Keiichi had always felt the need to protect his twin sister for two reasons: one, she was very frail her whole life and couldn't protect herself very well, and two, he feared what her father would do to her if he didn't because she was weak. Keiichi entered Shino Academy when he was ten, passing the entrance exam with flying colors on his first try. His sister, who couldn't enter due to her illness, remained home, but he still taught her enough to defend herself with decently when he wasn't around, such as special Kido barriers, restraints, and attacks, which is the only Shinigami art that she excelled at to begin with. He made few friends while in the academy, as most of his fellow students chose to avoid him due to his bloodthirsty nature. The only student who he kind of got along with was Ikkaku Madarame, and that was only because they both looked up to a bloodthirsty Kenpachi. All of the significant teachers in his academy life were noted to have looked down on him because of his battle hungry personality, but praised him for his prodigal strength and growth rate; despite this slight praise, he got along with none of them. Unlike most Shinigami, who required six years to graduate from the academy, Keiichi was elegiable in half that time, and passed his first try. Afterwards he was placed as the 4th Seat of the 11th Divison, right under Kenpachi Kuchiki. Keiichi wanted a Captain's position right off the bat, which would have probably happened if there was one open, but there wasn't, so he just accepted the next best offer. During his time as 4th Seat the Fourth Shinigami-Hollow War took place when the King of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Louisenbairn broke into the Soul Society with an army, and Keiichi and his father were the first two to enter the battle after their orders were given to them by Yamamoto. This is were he created his reputation as the Unseen Demon, having speed greater than any member of the Onmitsukido except for Yoruichi herself of course, master of the Silent Kill--nobody could see him coming--and demonic and bloodthirsty in battle. After this war, he became reverred among the 11th Divison, and feared among most everyone else except for a select few. One of these few was Yoruichi Shihoin, the Captain of the 2nd Divison and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido at the time before her long but temporary defection. Yoruichi knew him from the academy, when she taught part time when she wasn't taking on missions for the Onmitsukido, and saw the potential in him to become a great warrior, but viewed his destructive nature, or rather self destructive nature, as a hindrence to that, and wanted to change that. She made a deal with Captain Commander Yamamoto for him to send the two of them on a mission with few Onmitsukido members accompaning, but only for extra assistance if needed. The mission was a very simple one, one that was plentiful for Shinigami; to assassinate a criminal within Rukongai, and the Guardians that protect Rukongai either can't take him out, or don't feel like it, (this time around it was the latter). Yoruichi and Keiichi were in the Rukongai District for a total of two weeks. They were in North Rukongai for four days, they were in South Rukongai for two days, they were in East Rukongai for seven days, and they were in West Rukongai for almost one additional day, as they were chasing down the remaining enemies. During their short, two day stay in South Rukongai, Keiichi asked why Yoruichi wanted the two of them to take on this mission. Yoruichi told him that she wanted to fight him, to show him that strength alone wouldn't get him that far in a fight. Cocky and naive he agreed, and, as one would expect, was easily dispatched by him, afterwhich he was left unbelievably shocked that not a single attack of his hit. They kept fighting, however, exchanging rounds of blows ten times a day, each day, until Keiichi finally gave up. However, that wasn't all that accounted for Keiichi's change. When they finally caught up with the leader, he turned out to be the Arrancar Honoka, whom these two didn't know at the time. Keiichi assumed he was left over from Baraggan's previous attack, which had only occurred a mere month before this mission started. Without having another thought Honoka forced them into a battle, and both of them, a Captain of the Gotei 13 and someone who was almost Lieutenant level at the time, were easily dispatched. Honoka then disappeared, and Yoruichi and Keiichi continued to the section he just decimated to see the results, the vision horrifying not only Yoruichi, but also Keiichi. Hundreds of people slaughtered in one spot. Keiichi later explained to Yoruichi that's he's never seen so many innocent people die in one place, in such brutal ways; Keiichi loved to kill gulty people: murderers, arsonsits, rapists, ect. And he truly did enjoy it, no doubt. But he never killed innocent people, pulled them away from their loved ones, (and, even more so, their loved ones away from them), because he knew what it was like to be ripped away from ones he loved, and didn't feel innocent people deserved that, obviously. Keiichi and Yoruichi spent the rest of the day tracking down and fighting with Honoka, with zero successes, and he eventually escaped through a Garganta in the sky. They searched for anyone else for a couple more hours, until they finally gave up and headed back to the Seireitei, giving their report. Keiichi remained in the eleventh division for another six months. Although he still loved and reverred his father, Keiichi had changed slightly, which his father eventually began to notice. Whenever they fighting a battle surrounded by innocent people, Keiichi would take a lot more damage than usual, even against low level enemies, and his father clued in to the fact that he was trying to save all of the innocence; although he has never willingly killed anyone innocent before, he's never willingly attempted to save them when his life was in jepardy, either. One day, on a mission in Seireitei, after Keiichi finished dispatching the enemies, his father questioned him about this sudden change. Although Keiichi initally responded that he didn't want any innocence to be harmed, his father replied by saying he never would risk his life before to save innocent people if he was about to die. Their conversation quickly escalated into a very heated argument, where Keiichi, for the first time, saw his father's true colors. Kenpachi Kuchiki outright slaughtered all of the innocent people around, leaving nobody left alive, in the most brutial and grousme ways immagimable, all the while laughing meniaclly, loving every second of it, relishing in the death and sufering before him. Without thinking, Keiichi stabs his father through the chest, but, being a Kenpachi, he easily survives and is able to fight on. He takes his other sword and attempts to behead his father, but Yoruichi, who was on another mission nearby, stops his sword. She talks him out of it, explaining to him that the consequences for unjustly killing a Captain would be death, and that it's not worth it, which causes him to back off. Keiichi explains that he never wants his father to speak to him again, and that he's transferring Divisions. His father claims he needs his current Captain's permission, but Yoruichi corrects that he only needs the Captain Commander's permission, as well as the new Captian he's going to be serving under, which Keiichi then reveals is going to be Yoruichi herself, and that both her and the Captian Commander have agreed to it. Kenpachi Kuchiki appears surprised, calling his son a weakling, and calling the entire Second Divison and the Onmitsukido weak because the only use sneak attacks, causing Yoruichi to stay for a few more seconds, catching him off guard, threatening to behead him herself if he threatens her division and comrades again; that shuts him up. It took a week, but Keiichi eventually transferred divisions. He became the Lieutenant due to his advanced power level despite his previous rank, and the 2nd Divison was missing a Lieutenant anyways. This is also when he died his hair purple and styled it in the way it's seen today. He never talked to his father again after that day, and didn't seem to care much when he was killed on a mission, although he was seen briefly in his room staring at a picture of his father, which might hint that he still cared about him in some way, even if only very little. He also began to use his Zanpakuto releases more often, since is personality and views on the world had changed, and him and his Zanpakuto formed a much better relationship with one another. After Yoruichi left Soul Society Keiichi left the Second Divison briefly, working as a secret assassin among the Onmitsukido, but after SoiFon's and Omaeda's death and Yoruichi's return as the Second Division Captain, Keiichi returned to his position as the Second Division Lieutenant. This is also around the time when Keiichi's close friendship with Ikkaku Madarame ran sour as well, due to Keiichi abandoning his old, boodthirsty ways.